


Especially Her

by Rex501st



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining Shiro (Voltron), SO MUCH FLUFF, Space Dad Shiro, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, allura is a goddess, i guess, lance and hunk are bbfs, let them be happy 2k16, shallura - Freeform, shiro loves allura damnit, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: Shiro decides its damn time.





	

There were times when he didn’t really know what he was doing. That wasn’t really how he liked to be though. Sure, none of this was particularly normal. Flying the galaxy in a castle-ship with four teenagers and two unfamiliar aliens. He was chosen as the leader of the group known as Voltron. All the training he had in his past meant something. That definitely didn’t account for his feelings whenever she was around. 

Allura was unlike anyone or anything he had ever had the pleasure of being in close proximity of. She was smart, gentle, fierce, courageous, sad, brave, and breathtakingly gorgeous all rolled into one. Shiro wasn’t lacking in any of those type of qualities even if he did have a self-deprecating way of looking at himself compared to others. Especially her. Countless missions and excursions with the Paladins had opened up his eyes to places and things he couldn’t even imagine. Not all good but not all bad either. Especially her.

Waking one early one morning, he figured to get a headstart one everyone and grab breakfast before training.

“Whoa! What’re you doing here?” He didn’t expect to see Lance and Hunk already in the kitchen rummaging through the cabinets.

“Making breakfast, obviously.” Lance was often too sarcastic for his own good.

Hunk rolling his eyes at Lance’s response. “Lance said he had something with his lion he wanted me to check out, so we were gonna eat early before heading down to the hangar.”

_ Boys will be boys, _ Shiro thought to himself.

As if by some sort of divine influence, or rather, the gods playing tricks with him, in walks Allura,

“G-good morning, Princess!”

It came out more shaky sounding than he would’ve liked but the boys had thrown him off a bit.

“Good morning, Shiro. Good morning, Lance, Hunk.”

She wore her standard morning outfit of a flowing white robe and navy sleepshirt. Shiro hoped no one notice his longing gaze towards Allura.

Imperceptibly picking up the change in Shiro’s demeanor, Lance grabbed Hunk and made for the exit. 

“Ah, well! Would you look at the time! We got work to do. Must be going!”

“What’s gotten into you?” Shiro heard Hunk whine at him as they meandered down the hall out of the kitchen.

“Boys will be boys, huh?” He tried not to cringe at that one.

“They certainly seem to be up to something. Care to join me, paladin?”

_ Oh god. _

Being alone with Allura entered his thoughts way more than he’d care to admit. How could she not though? He was in over his head. Everytime she smiled it made him smile. When she laughed it made him laugh. Whether she was wearing her sleep clothes, or her royal gown, or even a battlesuit, she was beautiful in his eyes. All he ever wanted was to see her happy. If he could do it himself he was going to do whatever he could to achieve that. If he could just get over this incredible sense of dread that filled his chest.

“Oh-uh, sure.” 

He grabbed a set of dinnerware from the cabinets and set them on the table while Allura sat down. She even managed to make that look graceful. He was doomed.

“How are things with the others going?” Her voice was still in the stages of waking up but it sounded like music to his ears. Which started to shade a little red.

“Very well. The last mission was a pretty big success and everyone did their part to make sure of it.”

“I would say that your performance exceeded expectations.”

Wait. Hold on. Did she really just say that? All while giving him a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk?

As if on command, a rising heat seemed to find Shiro’s cheeks. She was literally torturing him right now.

“Ah-ah-ah, thank you, Princess.”

“You know you can call me Allura, Shiro.”

“Uh-yeah, right. Thank you, Allura.” 

Sitting down next to her with the food, he rested his elbows on the table and put his forehead in his human hand. That took some getting the hang of since he was always a righty before.

“Are you okay Shiro?” Concern bled through Allura’s soft voice.

He removed his head from his hand and put it down on the table grazing hers. She reached over and put her hand over his hand and gave it a squeeze. “You can talk to me.”

This was it. Now or never. He didn’t care if he looked like a mess, just woken up. Joints still stiff from sleep. Hair matted down everywhere. Bags under his eyes. He was going to say it.

Turning toward her so he could see her shining eyes. Pale pink markings on her cheeks. Lips together unsure of what to expect.

“Allura. I love you. I’ve loved you for so long and can’t keep it locked up anymore.”

Just like that, she nearly launches herself towards him, her lips meeting his. It feels like he’s floating as he puts his hands on each sides of her face trying to bring her closer to him. After what seems like eons pass, he pulls away catching his breath. 

“Oh, Shiro. Shiro. I love you. So, so much.” She beams at him with a mile-wide smile. 

This time he puts his hand on top of hers to squeeze and he can’t help but smile too.

“What shall we do today, my Shiro?”

“ _ MY _ Shiro?"

She laughs that laugh again and he knows he is hers for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Shallura! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> tumblr: http://rex501st.tumblr.com/


End file.
